Le baiser d'un ange
by Arakiell
Summary: Ce texte décrit la rencontre d'Olana, l'un des personnages principaux de mon récit Obsession, avec l'archange Gabriel. Je n'ai pas réussis à trouver la catégorie adéquate. Veuillez m'en excuser. Cette rencontre, va démontrer combien la venue de l'archange va déterminer le destin d'Olana. Obsession est basé sur le récit Le Hobbit, et "Le baiser d'un ange", en est une annexe.


Le baiser d'un ange…

Pour toi Gabriel…

Il y avait quelques temps que je le sentais…

Une rencontre devait avoir lieu…

Assise sous le grand chêne, mes pensées sont ailleurs. Loin, si loin…

Mon époux…je l'ai assassiné une nuit où la colère m'y a poussé. Il vient encore me hanter quelquefois. Plus que mon geste, c'est mon hésitation que je condamne. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas commis mon crime plus tôt ? Devait-il se passer un temps pour la souffrance ? Un temps où ses sarcasmes et son mépris prendrait le temps de me détruire…un temps où ses mots me blesseraient tels des lames de couteau entaillant mes chairs avec une lenteur démoniaque…un temps où la souffrance s'inviterait dans chacune de ses paroles, chacun de ses gestes…

Une nuit, la main a accompli son geste. Ma vie a basculé. Je n'ai jamais regretté. Malgré le sang, les cris, l'accusation, j'ai frappé…fort !

Ses yeux se sont figés. Il ne m'en pensait pas capable. Moi, la gentille épouse dont on se moquait devant ses maîtresses, provoquant ma haine et mon dégoût.

Il n'aura plus jamais l'occasion de se gausser de moi. Là où je l'ai mené, il devra répondre de ses crimes et payer le prix de sa cruauté. C'en est fini de souffrir. La lame rougie, gît à terre. Je suis à genoux…j'attends mes juges.

Mon procès ? Je l'ai vécue comme dans un cauchemar. Les bruits, seuls m'atteignaient. La compréhension m'était étrangère. Je m'étais coupée du monde, parce qu'il fallait bien survivre. Ressentir la honte avant de s'éteindre et continuer le chemin dans la pénitence. N'était-ce pas la moindre des choses ?

Alors, ils m'ont emmené, emprisonné, et mis aux fers. Moi, la fille cadette de la famille d'Isendrill, je me suis retrouvée à côtoyer les bandits de grands chemins, les voleurs et les meurtriers. Qu'y avait-il d'étonnant à cela ? N'étais-je pas devenue l'une des leurs ?

Les injures ont fleuries, les moqueries furent mon quotidien, et à la fin, l'on m'a exposé à la vindicte populaire. Il fallait boire le calice jusqu'à la lie et je l'ai bu, conservant en moi ce goût de fiel. Tomber en disgrâce ne fut rien en comparaison de ce que l'on me dit ce jour-là. Mais, encore une fois, j'acceptais tout, dans le silence de ma repentance.

Puis…ils sont venus vers moi. Ils m'ont tendu la main. Sans aucune condition, leurs cœurs se sont ouverts, déversant en moi un amour inconditionnel. J'en reçu plus en cet instant, qu'en toute une vie. Chacun, à leur façon, a prononcé une belle parole, de celles dont l'on ne doute jamais. Belle et apaisante. Chacun, selon ses capacités, m'a tendu une main secourable, de celle qui ne se referme jamais forte et déterminée à ne pas vous lâcher.

J'ai été accueillie et suis entrée dans leur cercle. Cette figure symbolique qui aspire continuellement à retrouver le commencement pour ne jamais en vivre la fin…

Ils furent là pour moi et je devins présente pour eux.

Je me suis attaché à chacun d'eux, à chacun de ces caractères, fantasques, simples, complexes et surtout sincères. Jusqu'à ce lutin, drôle, empêtré dans ses petites manigances mais au cœur aussi grand qu'un océan. Une à une, les vagues d'amour, dont ils m'ont fait don, ont fini par briser la digue retenant mes sentiments et le flot s'est déversé en moi.

A nouveau, j'ai su ce qu'aimer signifiait. Ce n'est qu'un mot, mais il est si difficile à exprimer, à conjuguer, à dispenser. Comment s'y prend-t-on pour le faire ? Est-ce inné ? Cà ne l'a jamais été pour moi, mais avec eux, j'ai rapidement appris.

Ils m'ont ouvert les yeux, me faisant apprécier ce qu'ils s'acharnaient à me montrer…

Certains sentiments, autres que la haine, pouvaient à nouveau s'épanouir à l'ombre de mes remords et de mes regrets.

Un après-midi, à l'ombre de ce grand chêne, ma vie a basculé. Pour la première fois de mon existence, j'ai fait une rencontre.

La rencontre.

L'une de celles modifiant à jamais une existence. Je l'ai compris dès l'instant où je l'ai aperçu. Ses longs cheveux blonds encadraient un visage pur et serein. Je crois n'avoir jamais remarqué à quel point un homme pouvait être aussi doux et fort à la fois. J'ai vu ses yeux, les miens s'y sont noyés. Il m'a envahit de son amour. Je n'ai rien tenté pour l'en dissuader. Cela devait être fait. Chaste, il n'en a été que plus flamboyant.

Un être empli d'amour…

Celui que je ne pourrais jamais vivre, mais qui déjà me possède, au-delà de l'impensable. Un sentiment peut-il naître, s'épanouir et ne jamais mourir ?

Je sais qu'il ne faillira pas. C'est une possession, la plus belle d'entre toutes.

J'ai su, ce jour-là, qu'il serait toujours présent pour moi. Jamais sa main ne lâcherai la mienne, jamais ses paroles ne prendraient un goût de fiel, jamais sa main ne s'abattrait sur moi, jamais le doute ne me ferait le moindre mal. Il serait là. Tout simplement là, et cette volonté de bien faire s'en trouverait récompensée.

Alors qu'enfin je m'ouvrais à la vie, il m'a guidé sur le chemin, celui qu'il me fallait emprunter. Un bel après-midi d'été, il tenait entre ses mains longues et fines, un petit livre dont le titre m'était inconnu, « _Le Hobbit_ ».Une belle histoire que l'on ne m'avait jamais conté, et pour cause, elle n'existait pas dans mon monde. Lui seul le savait.

Son insistance était surprenante…

Son insistance fut touchante…

J'ai pris le livre et l'ai commencé au moment même où il m'y encouragea, puis il disparut et s'en fut s'acquitter de ses nombreuses tâches sans cesse alourdit du poids des péchés.

Le soir, dans ma chambre, à la lueur des bougies, mes yeux s'accrochaient à tous ces mots et sans difficulté, ils entraient en moi, bousculant mon être. Petit à petit, mes sentiments renaissaient les uns après les autres…

La joie, la tristesse, la surprise, l'admiration…

Jusqu'à cette page où un nom s'inscrit en moi en lettre de feu. Un assemblage de lettre comme pour beaucoup de noms, mais celui-ci…

Je le prononçais à voix haute pour la première fois dans l'intimité de ma chambre et il me sembla qu'alors il ne devait plus jamais quitter mes lèvres. Je ne me forçais pas à le répéter, il revenait sans cesse emprisonné dans un filet de voix dont je surveillais l'intensité afin de ne point me trahir.

Ce nom se logea dans un coin de mon cœur où le plus bel accueil lui fut réservé. Il apprit à se faire discret certains jours, alors que d'autres, il éveillait mon esprit, au point que le prononcer à voix haute, devenait impérieux, alors que j'accomplissais mes tâches.

Je ne compris pas…du moins pas tout de suite, mais l'être qui m'avait offert ce livre me confia qu'un tel fait ne lui était guère surprenant. Il me disait toujours : « _La vérité se fera jour…bientôt_. »

Je commençais à prendre peur.

Pour moi, cela devenait une obsession.

Pourquoi ce nom ma hantait-il de la sorte ? Un roi elfe, personnage de roman irréel, si loin de mes préoccupations…

Une nuit, alors que le sommeil me fuyait, je me suis habillée, et je suis allée m'assoir sous le grand chêne. Il faisait bon, les grillons chantaient leurs sérénades, les crapauds aussi. Ils ne voulaient pas perdre une seule occasion de danser à deux leurs ballets nuptiaux. L'air doux de cette soirée d'été, m'incita à me plonger dans mes rêveries.

Soudain, je remarquai le silence. Un silence anormal s'était installé. Pesant, lourd, étrange et terriblement inquiétant. J'ai souhaité me lever…mes jambes ne m'obéissait plus. J'ai cru mourir de peur, puis, étrangement, elle a fuit mon esprit et mon corps s'est détendu.

La première chose que j'ai sentie, fut cette troublante odeur. Un lourd parfum de fleur, de miel et d'encens…

Surprise, j'ai levé mon visage, et je l'ai vu.

J'ai su qui il était dès l'instant où mon regard s'est posé sur lui. Cette personne venait me rendre visite très souvent. Il m'avait offert un livre, mais cette nuit là, il était différent, et il m'offrit bien plus.

Son apparence avait changé. Ce n'était plus un charmant jeune homme, empli de sollicitude et de bonté. Il était la grâce personnifiée. Sa beauté me faisait mal. Ses mains semblaient tenir le monde entre elles, son cœur paraissait si vaste que j'ai pensé m'y noyer, mais il m'en a empêché, me tenant la main afin que je sois au plus près de lui.

Sans un mot, ses bras m'ont encerclé.

Sans un mot, ses ailes, évanescente, se sont matérialisées.

Sans un mot son front à effleurer le mien.

Sans un mot, ses lèvres se sont posées sur mes cheveux.

Je n'ai plus bougé. J'ai perdu la notion du temps. Moi qui me sentais vide, je me suis empli de son amour. Un amour si grandiose que mes forces ont failli. J'ai vacillé, il m'a retenu. Sa force était incroyable. Mes paupières se sont baissées et je me suis senti soulevée du sol. Mes pieds nus ne touchaient plus terre. Entre ses bras, je naquis, pour la seconde fois.

Les larmes enfouies au plus profond de moi-même, coulèrent sans la moindre retenue, inondant mon corsage. Je n'en avais cure. Mes préoccupations semblaient ailleurs. Au-delà de toutes bienséances, je vivais un acte d'amour.

Respectueux.

Sa Foi, m'insuffla une force incommensurable…

Il me posa enfin à terre. Son sourire…

Je ne l'oublierai jamais…

Mes yeux ne pouvaient quitter les siens. Il le savait et continuait à soutenir ce regard offert. Nos doigts se sont liés et dans un souffle divin, ses paroles se sont frayées un chemin jusqu'à mon cœur. Les portes se sont ouvertes et les ont accueillies de façon triomphale. Elles n'ont jamais été délogées depuis. Je les porte en moi, comme ma Foi. Elles y demeurent à jamais et à chacun de ses battements, je ressens leurs bienfaits.

C'est un cadeau…

C'est mon cadeau.

Cette nuit-là, il m'a simplement dit :

Gabriel : _J'ai fais coulé le poison. J'ai ensemencé ton cœur. Il vit. Il battra pour un autre, bientôt, et ce jour-là, les Cieux s'ouvriront pour vous deux. Nous nous aimerons toujours Olana. Nous sommes liés. Mon petit séraphin…_

 _Tu viendras à moi et tu marcheras dans la lumière._

J'ai fermé les yeux…

Lorsque mes paupières se sont enfin soulevées, il n'était plus là, mais il avait semé en moi une graine. Il me fallait en prendre soin. De ce moment-là, ma détermination, comme une étrange obsession se développa dans mon esprit. Je savais ma vie ailleurs…et ce n'était pas ici.

Je me souviendrai toute ma vie, du moment où je pris ma décision. Dès lors, je sus que je ne reviendrai plus jamais en arrière. Je pris enfin mon destin en main. Il m'attendait. Je voulais le rejoindre.

Il n'aurait plus à se morfondre dans son palais…

Je viendrai…pour lui.

Je braverai les difficultés…pour lui.

Je quitterai ce monde-ci…pour lui.

Car il m'attendait…

Je viens vers toi…mon amour, mon roi, mon âme…. _Thranduil_.


End file.
